Miles from Where You Are
by ForeverRK
Summary: After closing the rift to the uinderworld Richard & Kahlan can finally be together but torn apart by Duty once again Richard must handle the choas formed by Darken Ralh Leaving Kahlan to travel along with Cara to Aydindril reclaim her role as MC.
1. Chapter 1

**I started writting this Fic Last Year..sadly to say i haven't ****worked on it for awhile now..It was normally like a 4 chapters One shot kind of fic..I have all four ****chapters written already, I just ****need ****to edite the last two..after all it is my first Fic with more then one Chapter =P**

**I was going to make it longer..but thought it would be best to leave it short..who knows maybe later**  
**on I'll make something New with more chapters =)**

**Depending on how many reviews i get i'll see about posting Ch2 sooner & on working on the last two chapters so you guys wont have to wait that long..So i Hope you guys enjoy...**

**XXXX**

**Chapter 1**

As he sat at his small desk near a window in his room Richard still wasn't comfortable with his new role in life as Lord Rahl. Richard had gone to D'Hara in his quest for the Stone of Tears to claim what others said was his birth right. It all seemed a dream as he thought back on all that had taken place since he had sealed the rift to the Underworld. Life seemed to have returned to normal.  
_"Well, not everything,'_' Richard thought as he smiled.

Things had changed a lot between Kahlan and Richard. During a fight with the banelings, Kahlan had made the mistake of trying to confess one. She lost her focus and confessed Richard instead of the baneling.  
The baneling disintegrated as Kahlan clutched its throat in her hands. During the fight Richard had stood behind them. As Kahlan lost her grip on the baneling, she stumbled forward. Richard put out his arms to catch her, but he was accidently caught in Kahlan's bolt of power.

To Kahlan's surprise her powers didn't have any effect on him. Richard had always believed without a doubt that her powers would never harm him. Because Richard was already consumed with his love for Kahlan, there wasn't room for her powers to take anything from him; that he wouldn't already give to her willingly. He was glad that something had happened to show Kahlan that they could be together without fear of Richard being confessed.

Richard walked over to the balcony to the breathtaking view of D'Hara. When the battle was over, Richard walked with Kahlan to the woods to allow them privacy so they could talk without anyone spying on them. Kahlan was still in shock after learning that her powers had no effect on him; and she never thought it would be possible for them to be together.

That night in the woods Richard kissed her. For the first time since he had met Kahlan, she kissed him back without fear of him being confessed, releasing all the passion she been holding back for so long out for the first time in that single kiss.

Richard knew Kahlan wanted nothing more than to give herself to him completely that night, but Richard had told Kahlan that he wanted to be blessed by the Good Spirits before being together in that way. Kahlan agreed with him, telling him that after waiting this long it wouldn't hurt to wait a little while longer.

Shortly after coming to D'Hara to clean up the mess that his monster of a brother Darken Rahl had created, Richard began trying to undo some of what Darken Rahl had done. Richard's plan had been to return with Kahlan to Aydindril so she could claim her rightful place as Mother Confessor. Unfortunately things in D'Hara needed more attention than anticipated.

So he sent Kahlan with Cara and a squad of D'Haran guards to Aydindril without him. Richard hated the idea of preventing her from returning home any longer despite the fact Kahlan had tried to make it clear to him that he was her home.

Richard had assured Kahlan that as soon as everything in D'Hara was running in order he would immediately journey to Aydindril to be with her. The night before Kahlan was to return to Aydindril Richard ordered his cooks to serve a romantic dinner for Kahlan and him. He left a note on Kahlan's guest room door with a white rose on the ground saying

_"Meet me tonight by the garden for a night you'll never forget. Love your Seeker."_

A smile touched his lips as he recalled the sweet memories he now had of that night and how nervous he had been. As Kahlan read the note and smelled the aroma of the beautiful white rose he had left for her, she couldn't help but smile at how romantic Richard always was. She made her way to the garden where Richard had already arrived with a dozen white roses awaiting her. As Richard and Kahlan finished their dinner.

Richard stood and offered Kahlan his hand, _"Walk with me?'' _Kahlan took his hand in hers and nodded as she stood.

Arm in arm Richard and Kahlan walked deeper into the garden until they stopped in front of a fountain. Richard took Kahlan by the hand and seated her by the fountain. He bent down on one knee as he took Kahlan's hands in his and brought them up to his lips placing a soft kiss on each hand before entwining his fingers with hers. Kahlan looked at him and gave him that special smile she shared with no one else; it always melted his heart.

Richard took a deep breath, "_Kahlan we both have been through so much since we met. Now that it's all over; we don't have to worry about anything else. There is just you and me. Like it's always been from the start, since We've met."_ Richard sighed _"This is not easy to ask. I never have done anything like this before."__  
_  
_"Richard what are you trying to say?" _Kahlan looked puzzled.

Richard looked up at her and said _"Kahlan since the moment I met you I was captivated. I never have known anyone like you. After everything we've been through, I can't imagine being with anyone else. I guess what I'm trying to say is...Kahlan..."__  
_  
_"Richard I swear, must I confess it out of you?'' _Kahlan asked with exasperation.

Richard smiled,_ "Kahlan, will you marry me?" _

This was totally unexpected. Kahlan had almost forgotten to breath. Finding her voice,  
she answered, _"Yes Richard, I couldn't dream of wanting anything more. I would love to be your wife.'' _

Richard let out the breath he realized he was holding. Upon hearing her answer he pulled Kahlan into a passionate kiss. Kahlan pulled Richard tighter to her as she deepened the kiss wanting to melt into him. Richard pulled back needing air. He stood and entwined their fingers together as they walked back to Kahlan's room.

Kahlan leaned on her bedroom door as she kissed Richard goodnight wishing he would come in with her, but she knew that they both had decided to wait to be together until they were married.

_"Sleep well my love." _Richard kissed her cheek. He turned and slowly walked to his room.

The next day Kahlan set off to Aydindril. It was hard to say goodbye to each other not knowing how long it would be until they saw each other again. Richard wrapped his arms around Kahlan's waist and rested his forehead on hers.

_"Richard I'm going to miss you so much. I don't really have to go.'' _

"_You have to Kahlan. I have made you stay long enough and the people of Aydindril need their Mother Confessor. As much as I'm going to miss you, you have to go. Here.'' _Richard took off his amulet that his father had given him when he was young and placed it around Kahlan's neck. Kahlan looked down at it touching the tooth with her fingers.

_"There, now every time you look at this, you'll know that I'm always with you; a symbol of my eternal love and promise to you.'' _Kahlan wrapped her arms around Richard's neck hugging him tight.

As she let go, she kissed him one last time and said _"I love you.'' _Then she mounted her white horse and rode off looking back one last time at her love.

Richard came out of his thoughts as he stood on his balcony watching the night sky. It had been three long months since he had last seen Kahlan. He wondered what she was doing right now. He hoped that she missed him as much as he missed her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kahlan took a leisurely stroll on to her balcony, gazing at the brightness of the moon and stars as she moved from one side of the open space to the other. She fingered the necklace that Richard had placed around her neck, remembering her vow to never remove it as she clutched it tightly. Richard had given it to her when she had left D'Hara. She missed him so much her heart ached.

Kahlan wished Richard was beside her and not miles away. Although she knew his advice was wise, encouraging her to return to the people of Aydindril who needed her, it did not ease the need she had for him in her heart and soul. Too much time already had been lost to them since they had found a way to truly share their love, which is why she never wanted to be parted from him.

In the past three months Kahlan had accomplished a lot. She had cleared most of the stacked paperwork that had been left unattended prior to her arrival. She had met with all the prisoners who had committed serious crimes and needed confessions. Among her initial concerns was finding the appropriate staff people who could be relied upon to continue the ongoing tedious tasks.

Today Kahlan was very exhausted from dealing with the three newest prisoners who had been brought in for confession. She had turned in the night before earlier than usual. Her heart and soul were weary of waiting for Richard to return to her as he had promised so long ago.

She knew that living and working conditions in D'Hara had been more out of control than in Aydindril. According to the letters she had received from him, Richard had made a lot of progress including suspension of the kidnapping and torturing of young girls for the Mord-Sith. Also with help of new staff, he had found food and shelter for many families displaced by Darken Rahl.

Richard had diminished the stacks of daily reports from the D'Haran commanders as they evaluated the needs of the people and their villages. Kahlan was very proud of everything Richard had accomplished during his occupation of D'Hara. Now she waited for the letter that would tell her when he was coming home. The past three months had been torture.

It took all of Kahlan's will power not to get on a horse with Cara and ride off on the month long journey to see him. At this moment in time she cared about nothing more than just to be with him. Kahlan knew in her heart Richard was suffering as much as she was. A rider had brought mail from D'Hara; a letter awaited Kahlan as she walked into her bedchamber. She quickly tore it open and read:

"_My Dearest Kahlan, _

_These past three months have been the loneliest in my life. I pray the Good Spirits give me the strength to complete my tasks as soon as possible so that I may return to you soon. I'm not sure how much longer I can tolerate being without you because every second of every day you're always on my mind and always in my heart. I miss you so much. I promise I will come home to you. _

_Love always and forever, You're Richard"_

Kahlan clutched the treasured letter in her hand as she made her way to the bed. She read it again touching Richard's amulet near her heart. Kahlan lay quietly and looked out the doors to the balcony."Please Dear Spirits," she whispered, "Watch over Richard. Let him be safe and warm this night and all others until we're back together, and I can hold him in my arms again," Kahlan prayed

As she drifted off to sleep with Richard's talisman nestled securely within the palm of her hand.

XXXX

Richard's messenger returned and told Richard that he had personally delivered the letter to Kahlan. Richard couldn't wait to be off, the sooner he got to Aydindril the sooner he got to Kahlan; but there was still one thing he needed to do. Richard asked his seamstress if there was time to make an outfit or two that he could wear for a special occasion.

"Ah for your wedding Lord Rahl?''The seamstress asked.

"Yes, for my wedding.'' Richard smile at the seamstress's response.

"I think I can come up with something you could wear although it may take a day or two.'' she replied.

"Make it a day. I leave at first light tomorrow to be with my future wife. I'm sorry to rush you, but I have been apart from her long enough.'' Richard said with sadness in his voice.

"I understand Lord Rahl. The Mother Confessor is a very lucky woman to have a man as special as you. I'll get right to work."

A small smile slowly crossed Richard's lips as he stared at the old woman. "Thank you"

XXX

The next morning Richard rushed to the seamstress's chambers to see how his outfits were coming along. When he got there he was greeted by her; she had two outfits ready for him.

One outfit included a black shirt that looked like the woods guide shirt he always wore; but this one was made out of silk, and down the middle of the opening there were gold symbols. It came with black pants and black leather boots, a black long cape with the same symbols that were on his shirt and last was a golden belt strap for the Sword of Truth.

The second one she told him was for his wedding. It included a dark blue silk shirt with sliver symbols running down the opening, black leather boots with sliver symbols around them…which part of the boot… a silver belt for the Sword of Truth; and a dark blue cape with the same sliver symbols as his shirt and boots.

Richard couldn't believe how wonderful both outfits looked; he loved them equally. The seamstress leaned closer to Richard seeing the shock in his eyes. "Your future wife told me your favorite color was blue and that she loved seeing you in it. So I thought I'd make an outfit with your favorite color so you can surprise her." She said with a smile on her lips.

Richard hugged the old woman and said "Thank you so much. I know Kahlan is going to love them as much as I do.''

"Well Lord Rahl you had better be off now. I believe you're future wife is getting a little impatient since you haven't come to her yet.''

"Yes, yes on my way now thank you; just let me change into the gold outfit first.''

"Wise choice... my Lord, Wise choice.''

As soon as Richard put on his new outfit, he rode out of D'Hara with a dozen D'Haran soldiers escorting him to Aydindril. He couldn't help but think of Kahlan, a day without her was like a year without rain; he didn't know how he survived three month without her. But finally with every passing second he was one step closer to her.

XXXX

Three days had passed since Kahlan had received mail from D'Hara. She knew it took the messengers weeks to deliver the messages. Kahlan hoped another letter would arrive soon. She walked through the front doors with Cara right at her heel to her office, to check for the latest reports and courier messages. They would usually be placed atop her stack of work papers.

On this particular day Kahlan noticed a small letter pouch with a red RR seal on the corner of her desk. Kahlan realized that she had stopped breathing. Had the Good Spirits heard her prayers three nights ago?

Kahlan didn't notice Cara standing in front of her until she spoke, "Well what does it say?'' Cara asked startling Kahlan out of her thoughts.

Kahlan reached for the letter opening it to read. In a breathless voice she could barely say his name: "Richard... Richard…"

"Lord Rahl what…?" Cara again interrupted Kahlan. "Mother Confessor say something!''

Kahlan took a deep breath to calm her jittery voice, "Richard is coming!''


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! I know it's been a very very Long time since i've posted..But here's chapter 3 for  
those of you who are still reading or interested in my fic..It's Betal to some point..if there's  
any mistake..Sorry..I did my Best..Ch4 will be up next in a few days..**

..Comments are Always Welcome.. :)  


**Chapter 3**

Meanwhile in Aydindril, Kahlan was growing more impatient by the minute, pacing back and forth in her room. She was aware that the journey to Aydindril was at least a month's ride. She knew Richard should have arrived now, particularly if he had been riding day and night; in fact, he should have arrived two weeks ago. When word came, Kahlan couldn't help but be pleased after she'd waited impatiently for almost four long months.

She was excited that Richard was finally returning home to her. Nothing was ever again going to stand in the way of their happiness that she'd promised herself. Kahlan had her staff working quickly to prepare the Confessor's palace for Richard's return. She has even arranged for Richard's room to be next to hers until they were married when of course Richard would be sleeping in the Mother Confessor's bed chamber with her. A warm, smile played across Kahlan's lips at the thought of soon being Richard's wife.

Cara found her in the reception room next to her bedroom which opened into the spacious boudoir chamber through a set of two white doors. Cara until then remained silent, as she watched Kahlan for a few minutes. She cleared her throat quietly.

"Stop pacing. You're making me dizzy! You damaging the nice polished floor, will not bring Lord Rahl here any faster."

"I love him, Cara. I'm not use to being apart from him for so long, knowing I don't have to be!If he had only agreed with me about my staying with him these past three months, then I wouldn't be here waiting for him."Kahlan said crossed her arms in front of her chest as she lost herself in the flames of the fireplace**.**

Hearing the sadness in the Mother Confessor's voice, Cara replied.

"You know Richard only did what he thought was best. He sent you to Aydindril where he knew you would be safe. I can understand your frustration; but do you know how I feel?''

Protecting the Lord Rahl with their lives has always been the blind duty of the Mord-Sith. In a perverse way, Cara's irritation toward Richard was a celebration of her freedom. Which Richard had gratefully granted her. By choice, she had decided to be Richard's closest protector, considering above all else in keeping Richard Safe. Cara continued her point sarcastically:

"After all I'm his protector. I should be with him right now, doing my job. Instead I'm here with you." Cara looked daggers at Kahlan. She swallowed hard holding Kahlan's gaze. "Then again, I guess in a way I'm protecting him."

Kahlan turned to Cara puzzled, "How so?"

Cara glanced at Kahlan with an unreadable expression**, "**By protecting his heart."

Kahlan smiled warmly at Cara. Cara rolled her eyes.

"Alright enough heart to heart, fluffy talk. Surely Lord Rahl should be close to Aydindril by now. If you miss him so much and you can't wait any longer then why don't you stop pacing and do what your heart is telling you? Meet Richard half way!"

Turning in Cara's direction, Kahlan bit down on her bottom lip, deep in thought. "Richard told me to stay here… and… wait until he returned. If I meet him half way..then that wouldn't be keeping my word."

Cara sat up, frowned at Kahlan."You and I both know you never do what you're told. Besides you have ignored his requests so often in the past two years this is but a small one."

With a smile Cara challenged Kahlan: "So what are you waiting for?"

Smiling Kahlan replied."Let's go!"

XXX

Having ridden for most a day both Cara and Kahlan watched carefully for signs that would lead them to Richard. Kahlan knew she was close. According to Richard's letter message that had arrived the day they had set off, he was a day or two from Aydindril. As they reined in their horse, Cara asked.

"Do you see anything?"

Sighing, Kahlan shook her head in disappointment**. **"No…Nothing."

"Maybe we passed him, perhaps we should turn back."Cara suggested.

"No we're close, I just know I am." Kahlan responded with conviction in her voice.

Kahlan adjusted her vision shielding her eyes with her hand from the rays of the bright sun as she scanned the opened fields, squinting to have a better view of the hill's line. She saw them. D'Haran soldiers riding up the hill with, their Lord Rahl leading them.

"Cara look! It's them! It's Richard!" Impatient Kahlan did not wait for Cara to acknowledge, sheurged her horse into a run.

Seeing a rider approaching in dark clothing, Richard held up his hand to stop the Hundreds of men behind him. Focusing his vision Richard could just make another rider dress in a shade of red; based on their appearance he was pretty sure they were women. Richard waited as the mysteries women grow near, when suddenly he hear one of the woman call out. _"Richard...Richard"_

Releasing who's voice it was, Richard urged his horse into a run. Between the army and Cara who had stop to see the exchange between their Lord Rahl and their future Queen.

Leaping off their horses Kahlan ran and Richard rushed to embrace each other.

"Richard." Kahlan whispered, "I've missed you so much."Passionately she wrapped her arms tightly around Richard's neck. She was overcome with grief from their separation and pain from the agony of waiting as she fell into his strong, welcoming embrace. She felt relieved, her loneliness and longing faded away.

Taking in her scent, Richard crushed Kahlan tightly against him, not wanting an inch of space between them_. _"You don't know how long I've waited to hold you in my arms again like this, to feel your warmth, the scent of your hair."

Pulling back a little to drink in Kahlan's beauty, as he caressed her cheek and kissed her brow. "to feel my heart melt as I gaze again into your crystal blue eyes, that take my breath away.**"**

Kahlan smiled as she leaned into her lover's touch, tightening her hold on him, never wanting to let go. They remained embrace bridging the abyss created by their separation. Reconnecting their hearts and souls, and filling in the empty space that had grown in their hearts during their time apart. Their one, true love felt again complete as they stood holding each other, each feeling the essence of the other.

XXXX

Joining their group, Richard rode next to Kahlan. He allowed his horse to occasionally brush against Kahlan's just to tease her. Kahlan looked up at him with her special smile, the one she gave to no one else but him.

"So…,"Richard cleared his throat**. "**You still plan on marrying me? After all I made you wait a long time. I would understand if you've changed your mind,''Richard smiled impishly up at her.

Kahlan smiled at his playfulness as she replied**. **"If I didn't plan on marrying you, I would not have ridden all this way with Cara to meet you_?"_

Richard took Kahlan's hand in his from her lap as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it."Thank you for coming for me, I knew you would. You never like waiting in one place for long, when I'm not there with you."Kahlan smiled and playfully nudged his shoulder.

Chuckling under his breath Richard added, "I can't wait to marry you. I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"I know Richard, As soon as we get to Aydindril we can be married.''

Leaning closer to her, Richard lightheartedly asked, "Promise."

Kahlan met his gaze and gave him her special smile and kissed his cheek**. **"Promise."

XXX

It took them a day and half to return to Aydindril, and they were exhausted. Once in the palace grounds, Kahlan guided Richard by the hand to her room. She couldn't wait to get him behind locked doors after their three month separation. Stopping Richard asked.

"Hmm Kahlan… isn't this you're room?"

Kahlan wrapped her arms around Richard's neck as she looked up at him from under her long eye-lashes, "It's our room.''

Slowly she pressed her lips to his. With His arms around Kahlan's waist, Richard drew her towards him. He felt at home in her arms, felt absolutely safe and at peace. He never wanted to be anywhere else but in her arms**. **

Her arms tightened around his neck as she ran her fingers through his hair, clutching him to her as their kiss became more passionate. Richard knew he had to pull away if he wanted them to wait till their wedding night to show her how much he loved her.

Richard pulled back breathlessly."Kahlan, we decided to wait. Remember? If I go into you… our bedroom now, I know I'm never coming out.''

"Richard, I think the Good Spirits would approve if we had a sneak peak of our wedding night now. I want you Richard."Kahlan's words were filled with so much passion for the man she loved; she couldn't help but smile, as she teasingly brushed her lips across his.

Moaning Richard tried again, hoping he wouldn't lose himself completely to her, at least not until their wedding night_."Spirits help Me"_Richard gasped.

"Kahlan... as much as I want you...to take you now, I want our first time to be special, and I want to do it right. I want that moment to be something both of us will never forget, under the blessing of the Good Spirit."Richard coaxed lightly kissing her on the lips as he rested his forehead against hers. "Please understand."

Kahlan sighed**, **"I guess you're right in wanting it to be special, I want that too. We've waited this long, one more night won't hurt. Your guest room is right next to mine, through those doors.''Kahlan pointed with her finger.

"I love you" Richard whispered

Caressing his cheek Kahlan's eyes twinkled as she replied, **"**We'll just see how much you love me, tomorrow night." Smiling Richard kissed her lips one last time before slipping into his room.

With eyes closed Kahlan lay on her bed. She couldn't believe their wedding was finally tomorrow. Her breath caught, she couldn't wait tosay_ " I do''_and become Richard's wife. Oh, just thinking about it gave her stomach butterflies.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Richard couldn't recall ever being this happy. Finally the day had come for him and Kahlan to be married. Jumping out of bed Richard made his way to his pack near his dressing room. As he searched for the wedding outfit his seamstress had made for him back in D'Hara. Pulling it out Richard spread it cross the bed. Kahlan had loved his gold outfit when she saw him in it, saying how handsome it made him. Richard could only smiled at what Kahlan would say about his blue outfit.

Leaving his room now fully dressed in his blue outfit. Richard made his way through the halls leading to Zedd's chamber when he saw Cara running down the hall to Kahlan's room as she stopped to greet him.

"Wow Lord Rahl look at you all dressed up. You're going to leave the Mother Confessor speechless."Richard smiled up at Cara**. **

"Why thank you Cara. Now tell me is Kahlan in her room I would like to see her."

"Yes she is in her room, but I'm not letting you see her until she's walking down the aisle."

Richardknew he was being paranoid on wanting to see Kahlan before the wedding; he had dream about this day for so long he didn't want anything going wrong. But mostly for Kahlan, she deserved this day of peace and happiness and so much more. He sighed

"You're right I just wanted to see her that's all, make sure she's alright. But I guess I can wait a little while long.''

"Now if you would excuse me I need to continue maid-of honor duties. Yes Kahlan asked me to stand with her as her maid-of-honor. But I made it quite clear to her that I wouldn't wear a dress so take the stupid smile off your face."Cara said as she walked off without waiting for him to say a word.

**XXX**

Richard reached Zedd's room as he knocked on the door."Ah, Richard my boy look at you, you look magnificent." Zedd said smiling.

"I'm glad you're here Richard. I wanted to give you something since I see you haven't gotten the rings yet have you?"

"Oh bags I never thought about the rings. Zedd what am I going to do? The wedding is in an hour! How on earth am I going to get the wedding rings in time?"Richard said slamming his hand over his face

"Calm down my boy. I have the rings here. You see this was your grandmother's wedding ring, I know your grandmother would be so proud of you giving it to Kahlan. She'd always said, she would one day give it to her first grandson for his one true love"

Richard took the ring examining it in his palm. It was a gold ring with a small diamond on top. It wasn't the biggest diamond in the world, but knowing Kahlan he knew she wouldn't care. Just knowing it had been passed down his family from generations, and knowing it had been he's grandmother deepest desire for him one day. Richard just knew Kahlan would love!

"Thank you..Zedd." Richard said as he gave his grandfather a bear hug.

"There..there ,my boy. Let's go get you married, shall we?"

Making their way to the banquet hall where the ceremony would begin Richard saw his sister running to him. "Jennsen it's so good to see you.''Richard said as he embraced his little sister in his arms.

"Oh Richard I couldn't miss your wedding; Kahlan sent word a few weeks back telling me that you were getting married and wanted me to come to surprise you."

Richard smiled"I'm glad you're here. Come sit with me while I wait patiently for my bride."

**XXX**

Kahlan now fully dressed waited on the balcony. She felt so nervous; she never thought anything like this could ever have happened to her. She had always been taught a life without love and now here she was, about to marry the man of her dreams. Touching Richard's amulet around her neck, Kahlan smiled at how thankful she was to the Good Spirits for having given her a man as wonderful as Richard to be her husband.

Cara placed her hand on Kahlan's shoulder startling her from her thoughts. Kahlan turned to Cara giving her a nod, knowing it was time.

Kahlan walked with Cara down the halls to the main banquet hall. Zedd was there waiting for them. Kahlan had asked Zedd months ago when the day finally came for her to marry Richard that she would forever treasure if he did her the honor of walking her down the aisle, since he was the closest thing she had to a real father.

"Why my dear, you look beautiful. Shall we go in?"Kahlan nodded her head as the doors opened.

Richard stood at the altar with Jennsen standing at his side, he saw the doors begin to open as Kahlan walked in. She looked so beautiful, it took his breath away.

Kahlan wore a light blue dress with white laces running down her middle, fitting over every single curve in her body perfectly. Kahlan looked straight at Richard forgetting everyone else around her. She felt absolutely safe and relaxed; all her fears and nerves from before beginning to fade away as she locked her gaze with his. Seeing the security and love shinning from his warm brown eyes and how confident he looked standing there in front of her, she felt at peace. Taking Kahlan's hand in his, Richard helped Kahlan up the last few steps and whispered softly to her.

"Kahlan you look... beautiful."

Kahlan smiled up at him as she turned to face him. Zedd passed by them. Since he was the First Wizard, he would perform the ceremony.

"We are gathered here today to witness the love these two young people share for one another. From the start I've seen them suffer and go through so much over the years, but their love for one another never failed them. It always pulled them through."Zedd turned to Richard.

"Richard… do you take Kahlan Amnell to be your wife, do you promise to love her, honor her, all the days of your life?''Looking at Kahlan never losing focus of her eyes Richard said. "I do."

Zedd then turned to Kahlan."Do you Kahlan take Richard Rahl to be your husband, do you promise to love him, honor him, all the days of your life?''Kahlancouldn't help as a tear ran down her cheek."I do."

Wiping away her tear with the edge of his thump, Richard mouth the words"I love you''

''Both Richard and Kahlan have asked to say their own vows to one another.''Zedd said giving Richard his grandmother's ring. Taking Kahlan's hand in his Richard began.

"_Kahlan… I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give.  
To respect you as your own person and to realize that your interests, desires and needs are no less important than my own. _

_I promise to share with you my time and my attention and to bring you joy and strength to our love. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face changes in order to keep our love alive and exciting._

_I promise to love you in good times and bad, with all that I am, with all I have to give and all I feel inside in the only way I know how, by loving you completely, __**always and forever**__. This is my solemn vow to you." _

Richard recited, as he slowly placed the ring on Kahlan's finger.

Kahlan near tears gazed up at him as she took his hand in hers, taking the gold ring from Zedd's palm.

"_Richard… I take you to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner, my one true love. Loving what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly anticipate the chance to grow together, getting to know the man you will become, and falling in love a little more with you each day. _

_I will respect you and support you; loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. _

_I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live. You are my best friend, I promise to love you unconditionally, __**always and forever**__. This is my solemn vow to you." _

Kahlan said as she slowly placed the ring on Richard's finger.

Zedd stood smiling down at Richard and Kahlan as he said.

"By the power invested in me as First Wizard I now pronounce you Husband and Wife**, -'' **Before Zedd could say his last words Richard had already embraced Kahlan into a passionate kiss that took her breath away.

"You may continue kissing your bride"Zedd said with a grinned.

Breaking away from their kiss Richard touched a hand to Kahlan's cheek, wiping away the last of her tears that slide down her face. As he took her hand in his and walked hand in hand to the reception hall; followed by the crowd of people.

**XXX**

Enjoying themselves with their family and friends, Zedd stood up as he motioned with his hands to the noisy crowd silencing them for him spoke.

"I believe it's time to witness the bride and groom's first dance as husband and wife."

Richard stood offering his hand out to Kahlan, who gladly accepted it letting him lead her down into the dance floor. Taking her hands in his, he slowly rested them on either side of his neck, not once losing eye contact with hers as he wrapped his arms around her small middle and pulled her towards him. Resting his forehead to hers they slowly began to move to rhythm of the music.

Finishing the song Zedd came to Kahlan offering her his hand for a fatherly-daughter dance as Jennsen joined Richard for a dance. Spinning and laughing Zedd and Jennsen traded partners leaving Richard and Kahlan dancing with each other once again.

Shortly after Richard and Kahlan excused themselves as they walked arm in arm to the Mother Confessor's chambers. Before reaching the next corridor Richard pulled Kahlan aside into a side corner where no one could see them as he brought his lips to hers.

Her lips were soft and sweet and oh so welcoming. He ran his hand up and down her spine, feeling her shiver against him in response. Kahlan broke the kiss as she placed her hand to Richard's chest holding him back.As she tried to fill her lungs with much needed air.

"I'm sorry… I had to kiss you… you don't know how… hard it was not to kiss you in front of all those people with their eyes the whole time on us.''Richard said still trying to catch his breath.

"Richard…you never have to apologies for kissing me."Kahlan said lightly kissing his lips placing a reassuring hand on his cheek. "I was dying to kiss you too. But not here, let us go into my... Our room, it's just up ahead."

Leading the way Kahlan pushed open their bedroom doors as she pulled Richard inside, locking the doors behind her so they wouldn't be disturbed. Kahlan turned to Richard leading him to the fireplace that burned in their boudoir room.

"I can't believe we're really married. It seems like a dream."Richard said taking Kahlan's hands in his. Kahlan pulled one of her hands from Richard's gasp and touched the side of his face. Watching how he's warm brown eyes twinkled in the fire light.

"A dream come true." She whispered.

Richard drew Kahlan to him,tenderly brushing his lips against hers_. _As she parted her lips and encircled her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers through his hair, losing herself in his kisses as their lipsgently touched. Kahlan fingered the front of his shirt, pulling it from his pants, feeling his hard muscles flex underneath her cool touch. Richard groaned softly ashe responded toher caresses. He slowlyunlacedthe strings of her dress, feeling her every curve as her dress melted from her form. His breath caught as he devoured her with his eyes. He kissed her urgently, accepting her willingness to be with him.

He nibbled her ear and nuzzled her neck. His breathing quickened as his desire for her increased. Running his hands up and down her back,Kahlan gasped in shock as Richard's hands gripped her and lifted her with ease. Never letting his lips escape her neck, he walked her over to their bed and gently laid her down.

He cautiously, pulled her towards him caressing her soft, smooth, skin while enjoying the soft, silky feel of her long raven locks. Kahlan reached for him, wrapping her arms around him, returning the longing and passion she held for him in her heart. He smiled at her shy touch as it became more demanding and their desire intensified.

She tenderly ran her fingers through his tussled hair, as she slowly pulled him down forasweet kiss, wanting only to be his now and forever.

Breathing erratically, Richard raptor's gaze took her breath away as he rested his forehead against hers. The depth of his love reflected in his dark brown eyes bearing his soul to hers. Kahlan's racing heart beat so loudly in her chest as he lovingly caressed her cheek she knew he had to hear it.

"I love you so much, Kahlan…with all my heart"he whispered leaning forward and kissing her brow.

Touching his cheek Kahlan replied."I love you, Richard. There's nothing I've ever wanted more than you.''

Richard smiled as he brushed Kahlan's lips with his whispering the two words he had vowed to her on the alter"Always and forever''

"Always and forever''Kahlan murmured as she gently pressed her lips to his.

_**The End..For now..**_


End file.
